Une famille, tout simplement
by La reveuse au regard vitreux
Summary: Eren est le " fils du détraquer ". Mais lui n'a jamais voulut cela. Lui, tout ce qu'il désire, c'est une famille, rien de plus. Et Levi est là pour le lui donner.
1. Prologue

**Ouais je sais ce que vous allez me dire - si ce n'est pas me hurler : Mais pourquoi une nouvelle histoire alors que tu en as deux autres en attente ?! Fini les autres avant et blablabla.**

 **Donc, d'un, je ne peux pas continuer " Mon monde à moi " pour des raisons... technique on va dire. Et pour ce qui est de " Mais dans quelle merde je suis encore tombé moi ? ", la raison est toute simple : page blanche. Impossible d'écrire la suite. Au lieu de cela, j'ai cette putain d'idée pour cette nouvelle fic qui sera du Ereri mais pas dans le genre amoureux, plutôt dans le sens papa-fils.**

 **C'est pourquoi je poste aujourd'hui le prologue de : " Une famille, tout simplement ". J'espère que cela vous plaira et comme vous vous en doutez, je suis désolée pour les fautes.**

* * *

 **\- Une famille, tout simplement -**

 **\- Prologue -**

Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance en ce qui concerne mon enfance d'avant mes cinq ans. Né orphelin, j'étais rejeté des autres. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être parce que ma mère, Carla Jäger, m'a envoyé ici dans le but de me protéger de mon père, Grisha Jäger, avant d'être assassinée, justement, par celui-ci qui se trouve, aujourd'hui, en prison ? Sûrement. Les enfants autour de moi m'appeler " le fils du détraquer" . Parce qu'il faut dire que mon père n'y est pas allé de main morte en tuant ma mère. Elle était... je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire cela. Elle ne ressemblait plus à rien d'après la police et les journaux. Moi, je n'en sais rien ; je n'avais même pas un ans lorsque cela est arrivé. Et depuis, ma vie fut un enfer. Les enfants étaient hostiles envers moi. Ils me fuyaient, me tapaient, m'insultaient. Je ne sais combien de litre d'eau salées mes yeux ont versé durant ces cinq horribles années. Même certains adultes me considéraient comme un monstre. Il m'est même arrivé de vouloir rejoindre ma mère aux cieux. Puis il est arrivé, cet homme qui m'était totalement inconnu, mais qui m'a permit d'avoir ce que je n'ai jamais eu : une famille, tout simplement.

Voici mon histoire.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	2. - 1 -

**Et voici pour vous le chapitre un de " Une famille, tout simplement ".**

 **J'ai décidé de commencer par l'adoption d'Eren car c'est le départ de sa nouvelle vie. Bien sur, et durant l'histoire, je reviendrais sur des souvenirs que ce soit d'avant où d'après son adoption, des passages que j'aurais sauté volontairement dans le but de faire avancer l'histoire sans qu'elle ne face je ne sais combien de chapitres - vous risqueriez de décrocher à partir d'un moment.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira et je m'excuse pour les fautes.**

* * *

 **\- Une famille, tout simplement -**

 **\- 1 -**

 _30 Mars 2004 - 10 h 34 -_

Comme à son habitude, Eren était assit dans un coin de la salle de jeu, seul, jouant dans son coin avec son camion et sa petite voiture rouge. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur son front, lui cachant parfois la vue, et sa nuque, le chatouillant. Habillé d'un tee-shirt blanc délavé trop grand pour lui, qui lui arrivé aux mollets, Eren remuait ses lèvres dans le but d'imiter le bruit des deux véhicules en marches, postillonnant légèrement sur le sol et ses jouer. Autour de lui, les enfants jouaient entre eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ou avec les adultes qui souriaient tendrement. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne souriait pas, ne riait pas, n'était pas heureux. Il était seul. Il était ignorait. Mais il y était habitué. Cela faisait cinq ans maintenant. Six, si l'on comptait le fait qu'aujourd'hui, en ce trente Mars, c'était son anniversaire. Mais comme chaque année, personne ne lui souhaitait un bon anniversaire. Personne ne le fêtait, ne lui offrait de cadeaux si ce n'est les coups des autres enfants et les insultes à droite, à gauche. Eren était présent, oui, mais transparent aux yeux des autres. Il n'était pas là, c'était la même. Et même si son visage de bambin ne montrait rien, à l'intérieur, une fissure de plus se formait sur son pauvre petit cœur de gamin.

" Brrrrr ! " Faisait Eren avec sa bouche alors qu'à l'aide de ses mains, la voiture et le camion avançaient sans trop s'éloigner de lui.

Une ombre se forma alors au-dessus de lui. Stoppant tous mouvement, Eren releva ses deux grands yeux bleus/verts en direction du garçon qui le regardait de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci devait avoir dix bonnes années et montrait envers Eren un air supérieur. Un air de dominant. Gardant le silence, Eren attendit que le garçon parle, ou plutôt ordonne. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

" Rend moi mes jouets, ils sont à moi " Répliqua durement le garçon, agaçant Eren qui fronça les sourcils en serrant dans ses mains les deux véhicules.

Trouvant Eren trop moue, le garçon de dix ans se pencha et essaya de lui arracher les jouer des mains. Mais cela était sans compter sur la détermination sans faille d'Eren qui était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire cette fois-ci. " Mais donne-les moi ! " Cria le garçon en levant le poing qui partit s'abattre sur Eren qui ferma les yeux en gémissant de douleur, lâchant prise sous la douleur. Autour d'eux, personne ne remarquait rien. Tout le monde ignorait le petit Eren qui était allongé sur le sol, ses mains plaquées sur sa joue, retenant difficilement ses larmes. C'était toujours pareille. Eren jouait tranquillement et gentiment dans son coin, avec le peu de jouer qu'il pouvait avoir - souvent pas plus de deux ou trois -, il ne gênait personne, il était calme et silencieux, puis un enfant ou un groupe - voir même parfois un adulte - venait lui enlever ses jouer en l'insultant ou le frappant. Oh, Eren avait plus d'une fois tenté de riposter, mais cela avait empiré. Il s'était même plein une fois. Il n'avait que trois ans. Un enfant lui avait pris son jouet et Eren, pleurant à chaude larme, avait couru se plaindre à un adulte. Ce fut la première fois qu'une grande personne levait la main sur lui. Depuis, il n'osait plus rien dire. Il subissait en silence comme le gentil souffre douleur qu'il était. C'était sa vie. Sa misérable vie de " fils du détraquer ".

Serrant les poings, Eren se releva d'un bon, attrapa en vitesse son doudou - une espèce d'être humanoïde sans partie génital avec de long cheveux bruns et des yeux verts, ne possédant plus de bouche - et courut en direction de l'extérieur de la salle. Dans ces moment là, Eren préférait se réfugier dans sa chambre, seul endroit où il était un minimum en sécurité. Courant la tête basse, ne regardant pas où il allait, afin de retenir un maximum ses larmes, Eren percuta quelqu'un. Se stoppant en vacillant en arrière sous le choc, le petit brun releva la tête et se crispa en mettant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en voyant une main se lever. Les yeux fermés, il attendit le choc, la claque qui jamais ne vînt. Tremblant, il ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux pour une caresse. Relevant d'un bond la tête, les yeux humides, il découvrit un homme à l'expression neutre, figé dans un ennuie blasé. Pâle, il possédait des cheveux noirs dont la base était rasé et dont quelques mèches de devant retombaient sur son front, le tous séparait par une raie de côté. Une première larme roula sur sa joue halé alors qu'il encra ses grands yeux dans ceux mi-clos gris/bleus qui le fixait. L'homme fronça les sourcils en voyant l'enfant pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. C'est à ce moment qu'un adulte - une femme - arriva. Elle sourit à l'homme, mais son expression changea du tout au tout en découvrant Eren pleurant. Ses traits étaient déformés par la haine te le dégoût, ce qui n'échappa guère à l'inconnu qui sembla se refroidir. D'un pas rapide, elle arriva au niveau du petit brun qui sursauta en tremblant lorsqu'il découvrit l'adulte.

" Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Va dans ta chambre ! " Ordonnât-elle en l'attrapant par les cheveux, lui arrachant un cris de douleur sous le regard sans expression de l'homme pourtant choqué. Elle le poussa dans le couloir. " Et tu sera privée de dîner ce soir ! "

Sans attendre, Eren obéit, courant en direction de sa chambre, ne souhaitant subir une fois de plus la colère de la femme. Et alors qu'il allait tourné à un angle, une main ferme le stoppa dans sa course par le bras. Sursautant, Eren mit ses mains devant son visage, ne retenant plus ses larmes.

" Je suis désolé, je vais dans ma chambre ! Je serais sage, promis ! " Pleura Eren en priant pour qu'aucun coup ne pleuve sur lui.

" Oï. "

Ne reconnaissant pas la voix, Eren rouvrit les yeux et sursauta en découvrant l'homme de tout à l'heure, le regardant en fronçant les sourcils dangereusement. Pensant qu'il avait fais quelque chose de mal, Eren referma les yeux en se crispant. Il était habitué à recevoir des coups sans raison. Alors il attendit. Il paniqua cependant lorsqu'il se sentit soulevait du sol. Ouvrant ses yeux, il vit avec surprise que l'homme le portait dans ses bras. En effet, l'un des bras de l'homme était sous ses genoux, le maintenant fermement contre lui. Ne comprenant rien, Eren ouvrit la bouche, mais l'homme fut plus rapide.

" Tu la boucles et tu me laisses faire. "

Obéissant, Eren garda le silence. L'homme ne semblait pas bien grand. Pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'Eren voyait son environnement d'aussi haut, n'étant pas bien grand du haut de ses six ans. L'homme marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à revenir auprès de la femme qui regarda l'inconnu portant Eren, qui lui tremblait, avec de gros yeux. Sans rien dire, l'adulte fit comprendre à la femme ce qu'il voulait. Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de faire volte-face et de conduire l'adulte jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'orphelinat. L'homme était là pour cela à la base : adopter. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Dans le silence, ils arrivèrent devant la porte en bois clair où une plaque en or était plaqué avec inscrit en lettre bâton : " DIRECTEUR ". Toquant, la femme ouvrit la porte une fois qu'elle ne eu l'autorisation et annonça l'homme, ce qui sembla réjouir le directeur de l'orphelinat qui se leva derrière son bureau, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

" Ah ! Monsieur Ackerman ! J'espère que vous avez trouvé votre - " Commença le directeur avant de se taire en découvrant Eren dans les bras du dénommé " monsieur Ackerman ". Eren, en voyant le directeur, se remit à trembler de plus belle, avec plus d'intensité toute fois. Le petit brun avait une peur bleue du directeur. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, et cela fut un véritable cauchemar. Tous ce qu'il subissait n'étaient rien comparais à ce qu'il avait vécus ce jour-là. Croisant le regard des plus sombre du directeur, Eren eu le réflexe de se cachait dans le cou de l'homme qui resserra sa prise sur lui en fronçant les sourcils.

" Heu... Que faites vous avec... cette... chose dans les bras ? Vous ne pensez toute même pas l'adopter ?! " S'étrangla le vieille homme en pointant l'enfant du doigts.

L'aura autour de l'adulte sembla s'obscurcir de plus en plus alors que ses sourcils étaient bien trop rapprochés pour que cela soit normale. S'avançant d'un seul et unique pas, cela suffit à faire reculer le directeur. Puis, de sa main libre, l'inconnue monsieur Ackerman pointa un tas de papier du doigts.

" Grouillez votre putain de cul et donnez moi le formulaire à remplir pour une adoption ! " Le ton était bas mais dur, froid, menaçant. Il n'était pas là pour rigoler et cela se voyait. Sans attendre, le plus vieux lui donna le formulaire à remplir alors que Monsieur Ackerman le remplit tout en donnant les papiers nécessaires. Ce n'est qu'une fois tout en norme, que l'homme sortit de l apièce, avec dans ses bras, un Eren figé et confus. Monsieur Ackerman marcha un petit moment dans les couloirs avant de se tourner vers Eren qui sursauta en remarquant que l'adulte le fixait.

" Où est ta chambre ? " Demandât-il. Et d'une main timide, Eren pointa une porte, au fond d'un couloir. Isolée. Reprenant sa marche, l'adulte manqua de grogner en découvrant ce qui servait de chambre à l'enfant. Une pièce minuscule en béton avec un matelas pourris posé à même le sol et à côté, une gamelle et une bassine pour faire ses besoins. Il n'y avait ni éclairage, ni fenêtre, la pièce puait et grouillait d'insectes en tout genre. C'était une horreur. Si l'homme n'avait pas le cœur bien accroché, il aurait vomi sur place. Se tournant vers Eren, le petit cru qu'il allait être grondé et tenta de s'enfuir pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Peine perdu, l'homme n'était pas prêt de le lâcher. Son expression était effrayante. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir.

" Tu vis là-dedans ? " Demanda le plus vieux et Eren hocha la tête pour lui répondre que oui. " Tu as quel âge ? " Eren leva timidement les mains et montra d'abord cinq, puis après un moment d'hésitation que remarqua monsieur Ackerman, il rajouta un doigts. " Six ? " lui demanda l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils. Eren hocha la tête. Pourquoi Eren avait-il hésité sur son âge ? Réfléchissant, l'homme se détourna de la pièce avant de retourner au secrétariat. Là-bas, la femme fronça les sourcils en découvrant Eren, mais se tu face au regard meurtrier de l'homme.

" En quoi puis-je vous aider ? " Demanda la secrétaire d'une voix mielleuse.

" Je veux le dossier du gamin. Et vite. "

D'un air de dégoût, la femme se retourna et prit le plus pourris des dossiers avant de le donner à l'homme qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir sans lâcher Eren, le gardant dans ses bras. Celui-ci gardait la tête bien basse, sentant le regard accusateur de la femme sur lui. Monsieur Ackerman lu les information encore lisible et importante.

 _NOM : Jäger_

 _PRENOM : Eren_

 _DATE DE NAISSANCE : 30 Mars 1998_

 _PARENTS : MERE : Carla Jäger PERE : Grisha Jäger._

Monsieur Ackerman ouvrit grand les yeux. Ce gamin était le fils de Carla et Grisha Jäger ?! Le fils de la femme qui avait été sauvagement tué par son marie aujourd'hui en prison ? Se tournant vers Eren, il le fixa un long moment avant de refermer le dossier, de le jeter à la figure de la femme et de s'en aller en direction de la sortie. Le petit, en comprenant cela, paniqua. Gesticula, il tenta de descendre des bras de l'homme qui grogna.

" Arrêtes de bouger ! Qu'Est-ce que tu as, t'as des verres au cul ou quoi ? " Demanda l'adulte, recevant un hochement de tête négatif de la part de l'enfant qui ouvrit, par la suite, pour la première fois la bouche. " Non ! J'ai pas le droit de sortir ! Je risque de me faire gronder ! Surtout qu'ils étaient pas content que vous me preniez dans les bras ! "

Ouvrant grand les yeux, monsieur Ackerman fronça ensuite les sourcils et reprit sa marche. " C'est fini maintenant. Plus jamais tu remettras les pieds ici. Désormais, c'est avec moi que tu vivras. " Déclarât-il et Eren se figea en ouvrant grand les yeux. Eren n'était pas idiot. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Et alors qu'ils arrivaient au niveau de la voiture de l'homme, Eren éclata en sanglot en entourant le cou de l'homme de ses bras dans un gros câlin auquel monsieur Ackerman répondit en silence. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécus, il avait bien droit à cela. Il fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'Eren se calme et que Monsieur Akcerman puisse l'installer dans le siège auto, à l'arrière. Puis, s'installant à l'avant, il ne démarra pas tout de suite.

" Tu veux faire quoi pour ton anniversaire, Eren ? " Demanda l'adulte, surprenant Eren qui se retint de pleurer de nouveau. Visiblement, il ne fêtait pas non plus son anniversaire. Et alors que le petit sourit, celui-ci se fana bien vite. " J'ai pas le droit de recevoir de cadeau. "

" Bon. C'est quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi tu as le droit à rien ? " S'agaça monsieur Ackerman.

" Parce que je suis le fils du détraquer. "

Le silence. " Le fils du détraquer. " ? C'est ainsi qu'il le traitait ? L'adulte n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de casser la gueule à tous ses abrutit de l'orphelinat ! Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre ainsi à un enfant. Et puis déjà, c'est quoi ces vêtements ? On dirait un torchon ! Grognant en tournant la clé pour réveiller le moteur de sa magnifique voiture noir, monsieur Ackerman mit la marche arrière et commença à s'en aller. Si il restait là une minute de plus, il allait faire un meurtre.

Ne parlant pas non plus, Eren se demandait où ils allaient, et après une hésitation, il se décida à demander.

" Mo-monsieur Ackerman ? "

" Levi. " Le coupa l'adulte, ce que ne comprit pas Eren qui pencha la tête. " Appelle moi par mon prénom. Levi. "

Redressant la tête, Eren sourit timidement avant de regarder le paysage défiler. Enfin. Après tous ce temps à attendre, il quittait enfin cet enfer pour avoir une vie normale. Bon, Levi n'était pas son vrai père. Mais c'est lui qui l'avait adopté. Il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant. Revenant sur son père adoptif, Eren le regarda un long moment. Il observa ses mimiques, sa gestuelle, sa grâce. Sa force de caractère, son physique. Tous. Puis dans un nouveau sourire, Eren lui dit un simple mot. Un seul mot.

" Merci "

* * *

 **Votre avis ?**


End file.
